


《讓他降落》

by Vitya_Etienne



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitya_Etienne/pseuds/Vitya_Etienne
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Kudos: 8





	《讓他降落》

休寧凱的天真爛漫定格在高一前的那個夏天，令人滿意的中考成績過後，是接連不斷的變故。熟悉的生活被戛然切止，習慣被生生剝離。雖然只有幾月，卻顯得度日如年。他披著九月的艷陽進入開學典禮的禮堂，回首停駐在門前仰望萬里無雲的天空。

突然從高度緊張的學習狀態中解脫讓他難以一時恢復，為了調整心情他被父母哄出門去旅遊，休寧凱與半路結識的朋友用半個月的時間走遍了所能及的地方。鄉下的道路極為寬敞，熱意籠罩著車身，車裡卻是涼爽的。休寧凱看著年長的夥伴手握著方向盤，後又時不時將視線放去窗外，喜悅與愜意不知道什麼時候就來了。他看著路過的景色，聽著身邊人斷斷續續的附和，欣喜的回過身來對人說著，我一定要帶你去夏威夷。回程時他順路去了學校，將裝著成績與入學通知的信封小心的抱在懷裡。回家的路很長，他是這麼想的，但輕快的腳步與不怕跌倒的意志將距離縮短了許多。他按下門把手的那刻沒有多想，開門迎接他的，是父母離婚的消息。

開學典禮的掌聲是懶散的，夏末的人不比夏初更怠惰，彷彿因季節將要更迭而暫時停下了手中的工作，駐足觀望。休寧凱坐在位置上想著晚上聚會穿的T恤顏色，被身邊的姜泰現對著胳膊敲了一記後，順著他所指的方向看去。學生會的演講往往比校長的好不了多少，休寧凱看著高三的學生會長崔秀彬走上台，他開口時，似乎又聽不到他說什麼了。他將那年冬天便利店前的敏感回憶生生嚥下，再抬頭時，似乎只能將視線鎖在崔秀彬雙眼上。翻稿之際整個大廳都是安靜的，偶爾有無心的，或刻意的咳嗽聲。休寧凱看著台上被燈光包裹的崔秀彬，又彷彿看到崔秀彬的視線穿過人海向他投來，他愣了愣，最終感到深刻的無力。

他忘不了為了上這個學校而與父親對峙到深夜，最終以他摔門而出宣告暫時的結束。父親帶著他搬去新的城市，距離學校有近乎兩小時的車程。父親希望他在就近處上學，可他堅持自己的選擇。他一切的努力終於化為滿意的結果，他卻始終不知道自己為何前進。耳邊刺耳的摔打聲與怒吼無法讓他醒悟，反覆的疑問使他陷入更深的迷茫。

「為什麼？我不明白？」

⋯

「你是為了什麼，或是說，是為了誰？」

⋯

我也不明白。

休寧凱離家出走後躺在遊樂場的滑梯上，被鄰居姜泰現帶回了家。休寧凱不敢相信沒有姜泰現自己將會怎樣，偏偏碰巧姜泰現也決定了他的學校。姜泰現的家庭富裕，父母每天都派車送他去上學，他自然而然的就把休寧凱帶上了車，接送幾次，休寧凱自己也習慣了。兩人性格合拍得很，不久之後就要好得無話不談。休寧凱跟姜泰現傾訴了各種家事，還有初三那年與崔秀彬的相遇。姜泰現與休寧凱同年，卻意外的成熟，在休寧凱面前也自然是以哥哥的身份，休寧凱看著他就像一個天秤，永遠將一切平衡得恰到好處。姜泰現鮮少評論崔秀彬的事，實際上他與崔秀彬交集不少。就像優等生從來都坐在一起吃午飯，崔秀彬與姜泰現在很早以前就認識了。他坦白這些後休寧凱沒有多問，隨意談論了一些別的後，休寧凱抬起頭迎上他的視線。

「多虧有你，真的。」

「小凱今天不太一樣呢。」

開學典禮結束後休寧凱與姜泰現隨著人流進入教室，他們的班級是高一的最後一班，恰好不夠教室而被安排在更上一層的第一間，緊挨著高三的第一班。休寧凱走進教室之前恰巧看到崔秀彬在同一時間走進了隔壁的教室，他移去視線，看向狹長走廊的盡頭。相隔一墻的距離並不遙遠，偶爾隔壁的談笑聲會傳入休寧凱的教室。但觀望兩人的年齡，再加上過去數不盡的點滴，他知道自己與崔秀彬站在離彼此最遠的距離。升入高中后的第一次談話是在崔秀彬的生日聚會上，作為學生會長生日聚會帶有聯誼性質的邀請了許多低年級的學生，姜泰現作为一年級的學生會代表受邀後帶著休寧凱一同前去。會場十分意外的選擇在了一家很有格調的居酒屋，因為大部分人都還未到沾酒的年齡，老闆特意准許他的居酒屋成為時限為一晚的無酒精場所。姜泰現打過招呼后就被二年級的學長崔范奎帶走了，休寧凱隨著人流進屋，又向著人流相反的方向走向角落里看著墻上掛著的老舊吉他。人群逐漸順著樓梯消失，唯有聒噪的談笑聲久久不斷。休寧凱看著落了灰的吉他弦，想起暑假時指腹迎著烈日觸碰在弦上的觸感，滾燙、乾澀。木吧台後的老闆看著他，接到他詢問的眼神點頭應允。他將其取下，五指攏在弦上，撥動兩下又怕傳出聲音影響了樓上的人便只以手形將整首曲子串下。結束時崔秀彬隨著隱約的撥弦聲走下樓梯，回頭看了一眼角落裡的人，改道向他走去。

「怎麼不上樓呢，休寧。我還以為你沒有來呢」

「可以當我沒有來吧，不過禮物還是要帶給你，剛剛拜託泰現帶去樓上了...」

「還真以為你不會來呢，這樣看來是我擔心多餘了。」崔秀彬打斷他，十分自然的笑了笑。休寧凱沒有回應他的笑容，垂眸將吉他放下，見他已經回過頭不再看他才開口將沒說完的話說完。

「剛剛還想說呢，祝你生日快樂，秀彬哥。」

晴朗的夜空中稀疏的雲布下斑駁的影，匆匆從地上溜過。忽然偏離方向的一抹西風，被衝撞而來的夜風打散。休寧凱許久以後忘記了夏威夷滾燙的吉他弦，卻不能忘記那把老吉他上刺手粗糙的觸感，和崔秀彬那句禮貌到恰到好處的謝謝。

崔秀彬永遠是被簇擁在人群中的，休寧凱很早以前就認識到了這一點，但升上高中後他又對此有了新的認識，就是他連簇擁在他身邊的機會都沒有。休寧凱並不喜歡這種不自在的感覺。有時萬里無雲，上學路上看到喜歡的花開得正好，便突然想見他，想對他說早上好。有時看見有人隨著他談笑呼吸，在沈悶的陰天成了一道亮眼的風景，便想用帽子遮著視線，快速貼著牆走過。他的腳步聲不重，偶爾會被隨行的人蓋過。他的謙和與溫柔平均的分享給了每一個他身邊的人，卻在遇到追求者的告白時堅決地斬斷任何藕斷絲連的可能。然而休寧凱知道崔秀彬並不是完全自信的人，很多時候都是在刻意的偽裝。並非是想投別人所好，只是不那麼在乎自己罷了。休寧凱將崔秀彬的聯繫方式置頂在消息列表，而崔秀彬最後一次發來的消息是幾月前，是休寧凱唯一一條沒有回覆的信息。信息上叫休寧凱出來見他，而在收到信息的幾分鐘後，還未到家的休寧凱就在路上遇到了崔秀彬。休寧凱本以為所有念想會止於那一次偶然，在自尊與情感雙雙受挫的情況下還是依然沒有放棄崔秀彬。崔秀彬總覺得這件事他還未釋懷，實際上沒有釋懷的是他自己，但是他並不後悔自己的作法。休寧凱在那之後有幾次在文字框裡輸入了簡短的問候，或是略有些語無倫次的長篇大論，最終沒有一條發了出去，崔秀彬的生日會請柬還是通過姜泰現轉交給他的。

唯一讓休寧凱稍稍感到安慰的是，他每次在學校練琴時崔秀彬都會坐在廊下的椅子上聽。雖然他從未打過招呼，被發現了也只是淡淡一笑，休寧凱仍然覺得自己指尖下的音符真實的入了他的耳。這些不經意間傾注情感的音調如此輕鬆的就傳遞給了他，而自己斟酌數月的告白卻無從講起，脫口而出時也顯得拙劣不堪。只是，崔秀彬從未看過他的手指是如何活動的。他安靜的翻書，眼前走過的人都當作不存在。休寧凱很開心自己的音樂將崔秀彬送入了他自己的世界，他卻永遠越不過那扇門，成為崔秀彬世界中的那抹耀眼的陽光。每逢星期五學生會開會時崔秀彬便不會來，沒有聽眾的音樂更加流暢自然，但音色卻有些乾澀。休寧凱每次結束練琴都是晚霞染紅天空的時候，遠處渡鴉的叫聲應和這曲子的節拍。平緩的呼吸同音符一同流下鋼琴，融入晚間逐漸冷下的空氣中。光滑的琴鍵貼合著指腹，在敲動時略有些疼痛。音階引著音調爬升，在高潮處雨點般的和弦落下時，橋上的火車呼嘯而過。嗚鳴聲伴著車笛還未平息，崔秀彬快步從走廊盡頭出現在他視野中，一切聲響在片刻間戛然而止。

告白那晚休寧凱沒有哭，他只是記得崔秀彬拒絕他的話讓他全然失去了反駁的能力。但崔秀彬一點都不自私，說的也全然不是藉口，只真實的，赤裸的現實。那天晚上他連外套都沒穿，休寧凱怕他冷了，想在他說完話後脫下外套給他披上。他強迫自己認真聽崔秀彬講話，可是他一個字都聽不進去，只聽見了結尾的一句對不起。休寧凱沒想到怎麼爭取下去，也沒想過怎麼面對接下來的局面。偶爾駛過的車打破了沈寂，休寧凱的雙手停在衣領上。他不太記得自己的視線集中在哪，見他沒話了便故作淡然的開口，聲音有些發悶。

「哥，冷嗎？」

「冷，我們回家吧。」

休寧凱醒來之後一切好像恢復了原樣，太陽照常升起，崔秀彬照樣跟他道早安，他仍然可以在失敗後的微妙挫敗感中繼續愛他。休寧凱將想要去崔秀彬高中的目標編成短信，還未發出就得到了將要搬走的消息。現在的崔秀彬與從前相同，卻又不同。休寧凱對於崔秀彬身上透出的那種疏離感習以為常，但卻每次都能被恰到好處的傷害到。時至第一學期末的寒假，最後一日休寧凱留校打掃。鞋底蹭過地板的聲音迴響在空檔的教室裡，暖風機徐徐吐出的熱氣使人渾然不覺窗外近乎凝結成霜的寒冷。休寧凱擦拭窗戶時看到茜色的天空與成群的雲，像幅畫一樣的鑲嵌在玻璃上。他打開窗，探身出去，寒風迅速包裹了身體。雖然無風，但纖弱的冷氣順著他略有些寬鬆的衣服進入，擦過肌膚時寒冷更加顯著幾分。就當他要關上窗回到教室時，崔秀彬從隔壁教室的窗探頭出來，徑直撞上他的視線。休寧凱一開始沒有打算說話，後來見他也不開口才開始支支吾吾。他看著崔秀彬唇縫中呼出的白氣，收回視線又覺得今日的晚霞將天空渲染得格外好看。崔秀彬明朗的笑了，看著休寧凱逐漸發紅的鼻尖。

「休寧寧，冷不冷啊？」

「嗯。」

這是兩人從那以後第一次正式交談。

崔秀彬明白青春期的冷暖，但又遺憾的無法對什麼人或事感到心動。姜泰現說崔秀彬如果真的愛上什麼人了對他應該可以達到近乎無微不至的程度，但誰也沒有這個殊榮。崔秀彬認識休寧凱的時候他還是個小孩子，麵粉團子一樣的小朋友他自然是喜歡的，但突然有一天他長大了，一路上磕磕碰碰追上他了，跟他說「我喜歡你」的時候，膝蓋還在流血。崔秀彬也有過無法拒絕別人而湊合的時候，但對休寧凱他完全做不到一點敷衍。回家的路上他想著自己給休寧凱那個回答，不知道是不是足夠成熟，足夠溫柔，足夠直接。頭頂上的星星投下的光灑在路上，他一路上數著水泥地上昏暗的星點，不敢抬頭看天空上清亮的星星，他覺得那太像休寧凱欲要流淚的眼睛。

休寧凱打掃完離開教室時崔秀彬正好也推門走出，走在他身側邀請他一起回家。休寧凱愣了愣，後來答應下來，跟著崔秀彬一起走進地鐵站。天已經暗了，溼冷的空氣像要降下雪來。休寧凱的大衣沒有口袋，所以只能將手放在不算很長的袖子外面。崔秀彬看見他有點發紅的指尖，於是在最近一個販賣機前停下，買了一罐紅豆湯塞進他手裡。湯罐開始接觸皮膚時還有點燙手，後來似乎完全適應了。不僅手心溫暖了，連背後都有些發熱。兩人沒什麼太多話，崔秀彬手指上的熱度過了片刻也褪下了。休寧凱捧著罐子，突然抬手用罐側在崔秀彬臉頰上貼了一下。崔秀彬眨眨眼睛，看見他眼裡有點頑皮的神色，十分欣喜的笑了。

「我們休寧寧要這樣才對嘛。」休寧凱沒說話，也不知道笑容是怎麼變得有些勉強，後來慢慢凝結的。列車上人不多，大多數都往城裡去了。休寧凱坐在崔秀彬旁邊看著對面窗外的景色，逐漸漆黑一片，只有偶爾經過路燈的光亮將一小團黑暗照亮。休寧凱聽著車廂裡排風扇的聲音，和列車行過軌道時的嘈雜，沒過多久，窗外就下起雪來。雪很快在一望無際的黑暗中堆積起來，輕鬆的遮蓋起了軌道。列車延誤，除了車內的廣播聲，四下還是寂靜一片。崔秀彬靜坐著，好像看著外套的紋路發呆。休寧凱在呼吸之際輕輕靠向他的肩，他沒有制止，只是覺得臂側的人像個小火爐一樣，快要燙傷他了。休寧凱起伏的呼吸聲讓他想要閉起眼睛吻他，他想在此刻下車投奔進積雪中，讓凌厲的風帶回他的理智。但是車還是沒有動，雪還在不停的下。在狹小封閉的空間裡，他無處可逃了。休寧凱沒有睡著，他靠在崔秀彬肩上數著他的心跳聲。他驚覺那段平緩的聲音逐漸提速，後而清晰可聞，他快速抬起頭，從他有些慌亂的視線中迫切的尋找答案。崔秀彬感覺到他就快要吻下去了，但列車啟動的嘈雜聲讓他回過神來。積雪除了，列車恢復行駛，穿過逐漸弱下的暴風雪，兩分鐘後到了站。

崔秀彬起身，在門邊回頭看了看。休寧凱沒有看他是如何離開的，等到車門關閉時，列車帶著所剩無幾的乘客繼續前行。窗外的雪停了，休寧凱這才發覺出暴風雪是有聲音的。缺少了風的呼嘯聲，頻頻而至的搖晃持續了一個小時。休寧凱下了車，手中的紅豆湯罐已經涼了。他將罐子放進書包裡，看著逐漸駛遠的列車。雪又下了起來，風捲著細碎的雪粒四處川行，划過臉側時如同刀刃。休寧凱還未來得及仰頭的時候眼淚已經掉下來了，向地上掉了幾滴後全部流向他的領口。浸濕的雙手露在外面比方才還要冷上數倍，眼淚也沒有想像中的溫熱。落了灰的候車室室在身後被風吹得吱呀作響，與他喉中空洞的嗚咽聲一同被寒風捲去。回到家時父親已經入睡了，他空著肚子爬上樓梯洗了澡，身體暖和過來後想起了書包裡的紅豆湯，於是將罐子泡在熱水裡溫熱了喝了下去。清晨時雪停了，但他在放假的第一天就病了。

姜泰現沒過多久便來探望，還帶著崔范奎一起。崔范奎比起姜泰現要嚴厲一些，卻也足夠溫柔，將休寧凱的壞習慣數落了一通便將他塞進被子裡補覺，休寧凱側身看著兩人在角落裡安靜平和的交流，回身躺回被子里面向著墻面睡了。休寧凱醒了的時候姜泰現和崔范奎已經走了，留下慰問品和便利貼寫著「早日康復」，休寧凱覺得心情輕鬆多了。雪停了幾天又開始下了起來，就在休寧凱約了姜泰現以及其他幾個朋友出去玩的時候，大雪近乎影響了城市的交通。幾人在電車站碰頭後又各自離開了，姜泰現跟休寧凱坐在兒童遊樂場被清空的沙池裡坐著。原本計劃的遊戲廳和去看新上映的電影都泡湯了，晚上的烤肉也吃不上了，碰上正好昏沉的天空，讓人沮喪的厲害。休寧凱聽著姜泰現的鞋底摩擦著池底剩餘的沙粒，雙手放在大衣的口袋裡撫摸著手機的外形。過了片刻姜泰現笑了，拉著休寧凱的袖子把他的兩隻手都拿出來。休寧凱的肩膀被雪浸得有點濕了，姜泰現一直在等他說話，但是他一直都沒有說話。回神過來時不遠處的樹上已經有了一層薄薄的積雪，姜泰現起身撣了撣身上的碎雪，休寧凱抬起頭看著渾濁的天空，一片雪恰好融進了他的眼裡。

寒假裡學生會的活動也就是準備之後新年會的節目清單，除了設施類需要提前確認，其他都可以等到放假以後。姜泰現到了學校後見到了崔秀彬，他一面做好自己分內的工作，一面感歎崔秀彬的辦事效率。時至傍晚，姜泰現放好整理了一下午的資料，路過門口時正好看到崔秀彬在鞋櫃前等他。他看到崔秀彬時一眼就明白了，後來垂下視線笑了笑，輕輕道了別向前走了，沒打算聽他說。崔秀彬轉過身來，發現話比想象的要難說出口。

「泰現啊，能不能麻煩你轉告休寧，我...」

「哥要自己告訴他哦。」姜泰現轉過身來，後來又補充道「我相信哥是經過深思熟慮的。」

崔秀彬不再說話，點了點頭看著他離開，又將放在鞋櫃門上的手拿下。他回到教室所在的走廊，拐進隔壁休寧凱的教室，輕輕推開門。他找到休寧凱的課桌，站在旁側看著乾淨的桌面，還有桌子一角上貼著的備忘錄，意外的畫著各種各樣的兔子塗鴉。他在椅子上坐下，將身子略微靠向旁邊的牆，發現正好不偏不倚可以靠在柔軟的窗簾上。他借著坐下的視野環顧四周，看著透過樹葉縫隙的陽光打在乳白色的墻面上。他俯身趴在桌面上閉起眼睛，窗簾即刻隨著風輕輕揚起，恰好從他的頸後輕輕拂過。後來近乎要睡著時，他聽到樓下小賣部的風鈴聲，又突然想到休寧凱之前說的他所追尋的一切，包括他在內的一切。

他又什麼都不敢確信了。 

休寧凱數著飛逝的日子，轉眼間到了平安夜。清晨迷迷糊糊地比平時要早醒來，發現沒有如自己期待般的下雪。後來去拉緊了窗簾，準備回到睡夢中時手機極輕的震動了一聲。他伸手拿過，一看是崔秀彬的短信，緊接著數月前的日期寫道「今天晚上有空嗎？」。休寧凱看到消息並沒有想象中的那樣高興，倒是更害怕見了面他會說什麼。一整天都是陰天，街上也沒有傳來以往的喧囂聲。休寧凱縮在被子裡直到將至見面的時間才慢悠悠的爬起身，拉開窗簾看到原本昏沈的天空隨著夜色將至更加黯淡，只是烏雲漸漸淺薄，使天空略微清亮了些。休寧凱穿著純色的高領毛衣，想了想又在外頭加了一件帶著簡單印花的襯衫作為裝飾。出門時他將耳機戴好，隔絕街上一切的嘈雜聲。他沿路向著跟崔秀彬約好的地點走去，耳邊不斷傳來耳機中單調的鋼琴聲，一點一點煽動著潮水般的感情。天氣比想像中的冷上數倍，在貝雷帽外的雙耳被凍的有些發紅。行至商業區才有了些聖誕節的氣氛，商業街口聳立著一顆聖誕樹，雖然只是草草圍著幾圈彩燈，但也足夠烘托起節日的氣氛了。當燈火鎔穿了暗下的天空，人們才察覺到年復一年刻板的儀式又一次來臨，便帶起了笑容去擁抱自己的快樂了。休寧凱按照約定來到街口的長椅邊，正想坐下便看到崔秀彬從遠處走來。休寧凱在開口前先打量他，他穿了淺灰色的毛呢大衣，裡面是乳白色的針織毛衣，隨後十分自然的誇讚了他的穿著。崔秀彬笑著點頭，在他身側與他一同向街道中走去。途中崔秀彬偶爾將視線投去看他側顏的輪廓，遲遲沒有見他有將耳機摘掉的意思。其實休寧凱早就將音樂關掉了，只是礙於氣氛的尷尬覺得還是戴著為好，同時也表現出拒絕交談的樣子。崔秀彬扭過頭欣賞著街邊各色的裝飾，以及為了節日特意佈置的櫥窗。休寧凱低著頭看著自己的步子，時不時抬頭看看天空中翻滾的烏雲。許久無言的環境讓兩人心中都有些失落，片刻後崔秀彬伸手略微搭上他的肩膀示意他進入眼前的飾品店，休寧凱順從的跟上，看著他先一步邁上台階，揚起的衣擺落下時恰好經過他的手心，他下意識合起手想將其抓住，卻未來得及。在店裡轉了一圈，挑選了崔秀彬為父母準備的聖誕禮物後，兩人相繼走出。休寧凱正想詢問崔秀彬下一個想去的地點，只見崔秀彬湊了過來將他耳邊的耳機拿了下來。休寧凱愣了愣，耳邊還能感覺到崔秀彬指腹留下的觸感。他不對此進行解釋，休寧凱也並不打算詢問，將一切歸於了想像中令他好受一些的理由。

十一點四十八分，崔秀彬帶休寧凱去街角的一間小店喝熱可可，休寧凱很快開心了起來，只不過看到店裡精製的二人座和成套的餐具，他更希望光顧於此時可以牽著崔秀彬的手。崔秀彬逐漸打開了他的話匣，談話十分投機，內容十分輕快，但笑聲末尾總接著一點落寞，他快速將其收起不讓他察覺，偏首順著櫥窗看見外面簌簌落下雪花。兩人走出小店時地上已經積了薄薄一層，就好像寒假第一星期的那一天。巷子深處的燈光逐漸暗下，兩人在午夜的鐘聲敲響前慢慢向街口那顆聖誕樹走去。崔秀彬看著休寧凱開玩笑時彎起的雙眼，卻聽不進他口中道出的內容。他十分敏銳的捕捉他每一寸失望的神色，情緒的挑撥使他的話提到了喉嚨口，卻又遲遲發不聲出來。最後休寧凱在聖誕樹底下回身與他道謝，他看到聖誕樹上的星點透過他手指的縫隙，卻不及他的雙眼明亮。待休寧凱轉身離開，他才反應過來。他追著他的身影走過聖誕樹，將滿樹的光芒背在身後。他不敢確信任何事，只能確信看到休寧凱的笑容時，他感覺到溫暖，酸澀。感覺到和煦的陽光，心跳，和沒有止境的擔憂。他隨著光芒轉身回望他，崔秀彬在這時抓住他的手，應順著溢出心房的情感低頭吻住他。他想不到任何事，他從前的承諾與顧慮，直到休寧凱抬起雙手緊緊抱住他，他突然想看到他在清晨時分在他的身邊醒來。崔秀彬鬆開他時他的雙腿有些發抖，見他面帶羞赧躲閃著他的視線，他再一次抱住他。休寧凱當晚的夢中都是崔秀彬在他耳邊的呼吸聲，還有他輕到不成聲的安撫。

他說：我們在一起吧。

......

暑假結束後氣溫略微回升了些，晴天的次數又比變天多上不少。在不能見面的日子裡兩人恢復了用信息聊天，有時能看到對方拍下的花草與天空。開學時又要將溫暖的便服外套脫下，換上有些單薄的校服外套。休寧凱來到學校時崔秀彬十分體貼的站在校門口等他，隨後將他送進教室裡才離開。放學時也是等著他收拾東西，然後分別去各自的社團，沒有社團活動的日子便一起搭地鐵回家。休寧凱有些木訥的接受著崔秀彬的照顧，他的細緻與溫和使他羨慕又依賴，他與他並排行走時會略微慢下腳步，就連遞過牛奶盒時都是先把吸管插好。

然而崔秀彬從不說愛他，他明白崔秀彬對此有點寂寞，自己得不到情感上的確認更是一樣。休寧凱也不是一個完全能夠直言心意的人，但是每次觸碰到崔秀彬手心溫度的時候，他又沒有那麼擔心了。對於初戀而言誰也沒有過多的經驗，休寧凱明白崔秀彬的內斂和成熟絕不是懦弱，他更是不想強迫他走出自己的舒適圈。除此之外兩人都沒有掉離彼此的身邊，在春季即將回歸之時，崔秀彬將休寧凱帶到自己家裡同居。雖說是同居，卻也只是住在一起。因為崔秀彬的學業越來越緊張，在同一個家裡也時常看不到他。休寧凱也因為不同的競賽與測驗忙得沒有閒下來的時間。擱了很長一段時間沒有交談，回了家招呼都顧不得打便倒頭就睡，許多事情也就不了了之了。比如休寧凱看到崔秀彬與高年級的學長有略顯親密的接觸，心裡便不由得有些敏感，但也什麼都沒有說。對於兩人來說，將未來的路鋪的更穩更遠是眼下最為重要的事。年輕人對於情感青澀的體會倒是不約而同將其定義成了一種束縛與阻礙，但是誰也不願意將其擺脫掉。休寧凱有時會想自己是否在崔秀彬未來的規劃中，不敢確定，也不願去詢問。崔秀彬一樣偶爾從緊密的壓力中抬頭偷偷換氣，會想到不知何時與休寧凱許下的暑假約定。初春冷熱交替的氣溫給他換了一副感了冒的身子，沈重的眼帘擋在瀏海和口罩後面時時刻刻都想要閉上，腹中也只有冷掉的茶水墊著底，順下半塊紅豆麵包。十點鐘補習班下課，磨蹭著走出來後已經過了半個多小時，冷清的街道吸收了空氣中的潮濕，將地面慢慢殷染。他的疲憊在這種狀態下放大數倍，已經不知道如何自己撐著走回家去。但在穿透黑暗的唯一一盞路燈下，休寧凱揚起了頭。崔秀彬半倚著他一路走回家，也不知道什麼時候休寧凱竟然長了這麼高，雖然跟他比起來還差一些，但透過路邊昏暗的光線，他雙眼中的神色疲憊，憔悴，但又有隱約的堅強與隱忍，儼然不是過去那個小孩子。崔秀彬有點難過了，也不知道休寧凱是不是察覺了，對方正挽著他的手臂長長的舒了一口氣。

四月份的休學旅行是學生忙裡偷閒的機會，卻也沒人真正能夠放鬆下來去享受，高年級的咒罵學校給自己的學習計畫添上了負擔，到了地方臉上竟也有了笑容。老師安排好的房間不到一分鐘就被學生打亂了，休寧凱被學長們推進了崔秀彬的房間以後習慣性的隔著墊單在床上躺下了。崔秀彬路過他的床邊，看著他的姿勢頓了頓，隨後又回去忙手裡的東西了。也不知道是誰點的火，房間裡竟有點熱。學生們被老師領著不帶休息的到處亂逛，一路忍下來也到了自由活動的時間。休寧凱知道崔秀彬又要被朋友劫走了，便沒有去找他，姜泰現一個手把他攬過來收留了。一路上話不多，偶爾指指街邊的景色閒聊幾句，也覺得不過如此了。回到旅館混進餐廳裡吃飯的人群，也就逐漸走散了。休寧凱快速的吃飯洗澡，只想鑽進被子裡去睡覺。沿著院內一條青石板鋪的小路便可走進內院，進入茶色牆磚的房屋內。進了屋從玄關處的小玻璃間看見兩個影子靠在屋簷下面，壞掉的燈泡偶爾閃爍幾下，讓人能看得清楚。不知道是哪個年級哪個班的情侶，但休寧凱從來沒見過這麼激烈的吻。雖然在他的認知內有些不太體面，但對方糾纏的過於曖昧，一牽一引，一進一退，連呼吸都將愛意入數釋出。他很快收回視線不再看了，心裡不光是有撞見人家幽會的不適感，還有點無名的怒意。他回到房間裡時崔秀彬還沒回來，於是留了一盞檯燈睡下了。翻了個身面對著窗戶才發現窗簾沒拉緊，纖長的竹子被風帶動的一搖一晃，有的竹葉整個貼在玻璃上磨蹭。他聽到開門聲，打算裝睡，卻沒有心情和力氣去裝，索性起來假裝去飲水機處倒水喝。崔秀彬徑直進了屋，看起來也是洗好了澡，路過他的背後還有隱隱護膚品的香氣。

「今天去玩什麼了？」他輕輕問，休寧凱放下水杯站在原地，還沒開口他便接著「抱歉啊，今天應付了一下朋友，明後天的時間全都是你的。」

休寧凱一時間不知道說什麼，為自己有些自私的想法感到慚愧，又怕因為自己讓他失去自由，一連串亂七八糟的想法輪下來，對方已經覺得他沈默的時間夠長了。

「在生氣嗎？休寧寧。」

「沒——」他急於解釋，揚起頭來才發現辭都沒措好，只能暫時搪塞兩句。「不會生氣的。」

也不知崔秀彬是信了他的話，還是沒將其當回事，總之他開始了下一個話題。休寧凱起初希望他在這個話題上繼續久一點，後來又懶得計較了。當飲水機滴了幾滴水下來時，他才意識到他擔心了許久的事情是什麼。

崔秀彬見到他臉上的異樣，一半明白，一半不明白，但也不想捅破這層紙讓兩人都不好過。他寧願像現在這樣一個不問一個不說，也不想現在說了開始難過。他賭休寧凱一定會問，但也不知道怎麼回話。等著他有一天問出口，倒像是個炸彈一樣，不知道什麼時候會爆。過了一會崔秀彬自己也說不下去了，休寧凱走過來坐在他的床上，許久之後才問。

「哥哥之後想去哪裡上大學？」

崔秀彬感覺炸彈沒有爆掉，而是換了一種方式碾壓他的心臟，休寧凱太溫柔了，他是沒有資格讓他難過的。但他在路上走，一邊權衡一邊將所有推向天秤的一邊，本來就該這樣想，這樣想難不成不對？可是憑什麼這樣就是對的，為什麼不能選擇留在他身邊。

「不知道呢，不過可能很遠吧。想去大城市裡鍛鍊鍛鍊。」

儘量模稜兩可，但是話中的方向也已經明確了。休寧凱在猜測得到確認時還是意外的有點失落，儘管沒表現出什麼異常，崔秀彬的手還是伸了回來，覆蓋在他的手背上。

他快要忍不下去了。

窗外還是竹子相互磕碰的聲音，耳邊逐漸一片沙沙聲，也不知是風聲，還是雨聲。崔秀彬的手指經過休寧凱的腕側，在腕骨處輕輕打轉，他忽然起身跨坐在崔秀彬腰間，俯身吻住他。之後他便開始慌亂，現實像一個耳光一般砸了過來，他動彈不得。崔秀彬越是縱容他，他越覺得心慌的難受，他的吻由淺入深，生澀的在崔秀彬唇上啃咬，崔秀彬沒有反應，他便更加難受。他的手在他胸前經過幾次，隨後顫抖著起身握住自己上衣的鈕扣，解下一顆，兩顆，崔秀彬終於抬手制止。昏暗中休寧凱看到崔秀彬的雙眼，他的手順著他的領口向上，緩緩停在休寧凱臉頰邊撫摸。休寧凱鬆開胸前的雙手，輕輕向他的掌心靠去，兩隻手都環著他的手臂。崔秀彬感覺到心裡的動靜歇下了，取而代之的是更為複雜的痛楚，休寧凱的眼淚從他的虎口處落下，再順著他的手臂消失，他木訥的看著，心疼得也快要哭了。

修學旅行的結束意味著暫時的放鬆也已結束，高三學生開始了考試前的最後衝刺，高一與高二也開始了期末考試。兩人在那晚之後也沒有過深入的交談，都是一門心思放在了學習上。高三提早進入了考試期，休寧凱隔著門都能感覺到崔秀彬屋裡的壓力。三週考試的時間對於崔秀彬來講過的飛快，休寧凱還是一樣每天上課，複習，在半夜不知幾點的時候上床睡去。高三解放了之後，緊接著其他的學生也完成了考試。休寧凱從考場出來後倒是覺得時間過的太快，讓他有點不太滿意，也因此沒有藉口在躲著崔秀彬說那些有的沒的，也不是很確定對方是否願意再談論這些了。

高三學生的畢業儀式在暑假前一星期，崔秀彬在台前等待時看向觀眾席時沒有看到休寧凱的身影。他雖然有點失望，但也理解。走上台領證書時看見休寧凱靠在門邊，視線如入學那天一樣穿過人群與他相會，他感覺到臉上的笑容有些僵硬，攥緊了證書匆匆下了台。輪到學生代表致詞時，崔秀彬再一次上台，意料中發現休寧凱已經離開了，他也料定了休寧凱不想聽到這些，腦子有點空白的順利完成了演講。回到家時休寧凱正好在客廳沙發上打遊戲，看見崔秀彬進屋便直接關掉收了起來。

「辛苦了，要不要出去吃飯？哥哥今天畢業，我來請客。」

「好啊，零用錢夠用嗎？」崔秀彬自然的回答，還不忘調侃他兩句。休寧凱笑著拿起手機把他推出門去，去了他喜歡的年糕火鍋店。兩人全程話不多，吃的卻很開心，心事在沈默中連同佳餚一同吞吃入腹，也不再像先前那般堵在心口了。離開後迎著月光和繁忙的車笛聲在街上散步，清冷的燈光逐漸將兩人引入小徑，進到車子無法通行的地方。休寧凱看著路邊人家掛出來祈願的各種小飾品，覺得此時不該多想，免得不小心搶走了人家的願望。可是他心裡還是在渴望什麼東西，那些不會隨著熱情消失殆盡的東西。但是每當他抬頭看看崔秀彬，就覺得自己別無所求，也反而覺得自己應當主動放手，好讓原本就脆弱的連繫不要繃斷。崔秀彬避開了所有有可能提及未來的話題，談論起昨天的午飯，上週末與休寧凱經過的公園，去年盛夏的煙火，和休寧凱初次告白那晚的月色。後來兩人的呼吸都有點沈重，一路上將手放在口袋裡，沒有牽手。

時至午夜，空調不知什麼時候停了，夏天的熱潮裹挾著沈悶與慾望，休寧凱半夢半醒時半個身體捲在被子中，睡衣早已經被汗水浸濕。他爬起來快速沖了個澡換上乾淨的衣服，回身見到崔秀彬的房門虛掩著。透過門縫能看到月光順著落地窗悄然步入房間，將床上那團顫抖的被子照得格外清晰。休寧凱低眸，聽著依稀的啜泣聲靠在牆邊。等到窗外的蟲鳴被雨聲所代替，他離開坐在客廳的窗前。窗外沒有樹木的遮擋，也沒有什麼在玻璃上磕碰，休寧凱卻覺得太響了，讓他聽不清崔秀彬的聲音。雨絲凌亂，像從天空中掉下的細碎光柱，從休寧凱眼前頻頻掠過，讓他睜不開眼睛。後來天隱約亮起，雨隨之停駐，崔秀彬也安靜了下來，側臥著難得安穩的入眠。休寧凱在崔秀彬床前坐下，窗外的光亮順著他的腳背漫上，他將想要給崔秀彬整理被子的手收回，低頭在他額前輕輕落吻。不久之後，太陽便升起來了。

只有同齡人才能夠明白成長的痛苦，對兩人來說這種刻骨都是無法釋懷的。他的痛苦休寧凱想要感同身受，卻難以企及。他同樣想要背負他的一切，卻始終自愧於自己的弱小。

休寧凱再次聯繫崔秀彬時，是他轉學去美國的前一天，信息中沒有提到時間，自然的抹去了再次見面和告別的機會。他與很多人說過，我一定要帶你去夏威夷，卻沒有對崔秀彬說過，最終也是自己一人前往。崔秀彬還記得那天清晨在桌上看到的紙條，短短幾行簡潔明瞭，讓他難過不已的同時也感覺到心底的石頭落了地。他仔細看著休寧凱的筆記，看著紙張上的紋路，尋找是否有液體滴落的痕跡。他明白休寧凱不喜歡道別，自己亦是如此。

兩人以無言之約相互信任與記掛，賭上萬分之一的可能，前提是對方都要幸福，要做自己最想做的事情。崔秀彬在機場附近的公園中坐了一整天，看著天空中划過的每一架飛機，想著不知什麼時候，休寧凱會遇到彼岸的幸福。休寧凱在飛機上數著成團的雲朵，想到與崔秀彬相遇的瞬間，將零碎的點滴，在腦中拼出另一個結局。

......

習慣了在人群中穿行，就會逐漸漠視四週的環境，但心境始終不同，心事也不同。時隔三年，休寧凱考上心儀的大學並完成了第一學年的課程，開始度過人生中所剩無幾的暑假時間。在這期間他開始喝咖啡，打領帶，但依然收集兔子玩偶堆在床頭，依然想念崔秀彬。夢裡的崔秀彬平靜又溫和，他看著崔秀彬談論起翌日的天氣，畢業後的目標，他成年生日的計畫，以及在不久的未來，他會回到他身邊。他在晴朗的天空下看著忽然躍起經過的鳥群，向著西方盤旋，又逆風飛向東方。他穿著三年前買的連帽衫，長短合適，卻好像寬大了一些。風從袖口灌入，與頭頂迎著的陽光形成溫差，一冷一熱奇怪得很。

他順著坡道下行，一直沿著火車的鐵軌穿過街道與花園，停在火車站的入口處，忽而聽到溫柔的風聲揉和著他的名字。休寧凱偏首定睛，看到陽光描繪著他的身形，心事突然就變得與三年前一樣了。脫口而出時，唇舌竟還貪戀他的名字，彷彿回到最初時，他純粹的呼喚他。崔秀彬或許還是認為自己能如計畫的那般將一切全盤托出，料理妥當，可休寧凱分明就看見他與三年前相同的慌亂與溫柔，將他即將失態的神情包含進清澄的眼中。心事沒有變，擁抱的溫度卻變了。他將他的所有留戀牢牢鎖住，連同全新的悸動一同推入他溫暖的心中。休寧凱感覺自己從空中落下，背部著地時只能感覺到軟嫩的青草。搖曳的花朵與面朝天空，其莖葉溫柔的將他穩穩托起。他的心跳與另一段熟悉的心跳相互呼應，溫熱舒緩的氣息在臉頰邊融入空氣，睜開眼睛，便是崔秀彬的懷裡。

「我來了，在我懷裡降落吧。」


End file.
